Frequency
by RevyCaitEll
Summary: "Maddie did you hear that?" Jack pointed to their shared workbench, where a Fenton Phone sat innocently. That is until it crackled to life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I couldn't get this outta my head so here's this little one shot. I might continue it if you guys like it so yeah. Lol

Beta read by caitgirl1, if you like the Mortal Instruments you should definitely check her stuff out.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"Maddie did you hear that?" Jack pointed to their shared workbench, where a Fenton Phone sat innocently. That is until it crackled to life.

" _Phantom_ _to_ _Techno Geek_ , _come in Techno Geek over_ ," the signal was laced with static but Maddie could easily make out Phantom's mocking tone through the Fenton Phone. She heard it enough taunting her to recognise it instantly.

" _Aw_ _Danny why can't I have a cool name, em like Tucknolord or something,_ " a voice responded. Maddie frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar but there was too much interference to identify the second voice. Damn it the signal kept cutting out.

" _You forgot to say over!_ "

"Jack where is this coming from?" Maddie snarled. How dare Phantom steal their equipment!

"I don't think we can trace it, the signal is too chopped up," Jack grabbed the offending device and connected it to his computer.

" _Guys seriously pay attention! We have to get Technus out of Skulker's lair before he pisses him off too much! You know what happened last time! He didn't stop chasing you for a week because you suggested to Technus that he should trash Skulker's stuff. Do you not learn? Why did you do it again?!_ " A female screamed through the computer's speakers.

" _Chaos Jesus! Calm down! I meant it as a joke how was I supposed to know he'd take it literally!_ " Phantom yelled back. Maddie and Jack could both hear the laughter of the other voice.

"Hey _how come she gets a cool codename? Ouch never mind she's coming for you haha!_ "

" _Tuc- on't laugh. She's gonna eat my head off! He- ook- ah!_ " Maddie stared at the Fenton Phone as more laughter streamed from it. Phantom squealed rather loudly and Jack coughed in shock.

"Did he just squeal?"

" _Ah stop, stop, stop, stop SA- th-at tickles!_ "

"Someone is tickling Phantom. One of the most powerful spectral entities we've ever come across!" Maddie incredulously looked over at her husband.

"What the hell!" Jack ran to his emergency supply of fudge. He eagerly munched down.

"Does he have sidekicks? Maddie! I have to get some!"

"Jack focus, remember Phantom stole our equipment," Maddie was fuming. Phantom had the nerve to steal from them and mess around with his ghost buddies?

" _Hey when we get back do you want to watch a movie?_ " Phantom asked.

" _I don't know Danny I have homework,_ " replied the female.

Homework?

" _And when have we ever cared?_ "

" _Too true Techno Geek, too true,_ " Maddie could easily imagine the grin plastered over Phantom's face.

" _Dammit Danny!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

LOL this fun to write. Hehe.

This hasn't been beta read so sorry if there is any mistakes. I've decided to continue with it for the hell of it. I don't know if it will form into an actual story, but you never know. My brain works in weird

Enjoy ;)

* * *

" _Ghost Child! Get back here so I can skin you and hang your pelt beside my bed!_ " The deep voice of Skulker boomed from the Fenton Phone startling Jack who had been playing Minesweeper on his computer.

"Maddie! It's started again!" He yelled grabbing some extra fudge that he had hidden behind his desk. There was weird green patches on it but Jack found that it added a nice crunchy flavour.

" _Ahh help me guys he's really mad! I have the suspicion that Skulker is a paedophile or something_ " Phantom yelped and Jack could just make out the sound of weapon's fire in the background.

" _Hey now who's fault is it anyway?_ " Replied the female voice. Jack could feel the smugness radiating from her.

" _Tuc a little help here? Best bud? OUCH Pretty please?_ " Phantom was pleading? Jack nearly dropped his precious fudge.

"Jack?" Maddie stumbled down the stairs, eyes drooping with sleep. Her hair was a bird's nest and Jack smirked at his wife's tiredness. She had spent most of the night trying to track the Fenton Phone's signal, if it was in the human world or the Ghost Zone.

" _You got yourself in this mess, you can get yourself out of it,_ " another male voice responded.

' _I'll sign your face in school. Imagine all the fangirls~_ " Phantom offered in a sing-song tone.

There was a minute of silence before the Fenton Phone crackled to life again.

" _Would you actually do it?_ "

" _That sounds like a good deal human. Would you sign my arm so I can get into the Observant's Council?_ "

" _Skulker?! And don't you dare. You do it and I'll make sure I'm wearing my steel toed boots_ " The female hissed.

" _Not for you Skulkey-wulky,_ "

" _Skulkey-wulky Phantom? Really? I'm going to make your death slow and painful!_ "

" _But I'm already half-dead. That hurts my feelings Skulkey. Didn't you learn to play nice?_ "

" _Play nice? What drugs are you on Danny?_ "

" _Nothing Chaos I swear,_ "

' _Seriously why does she get the cool name?_ "

" _At least you're not Skulkey-wulky,_ " Skulker complained.

The female, or Chaos as Phantom kept calling her laughed.

" _Are you skulking?_ " She asked.

" _No_ " came the sullen response.

" _Haha you totally are!_ "

" _Shut up Chaos!_ "

" _Aw come on! Really? Even Skulker is using cool codenames!_ "

" _Face it Tuc, your not cool. But you might be if I sign some stuff…_ "

" _Okay, okay I get it. What do I gotta do?_ "

" _Hack into Skulker's system and-_ "

" _You will do nothing of the sort fleshling! You will never be cool Techno Geek. Never,_ "

Howling laughter erupted from the device. Maddie and Jack just stared at each other, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"These ghosts are acting like rowdy teenagers!" Maddie hurriedly turned on her laptop and got to work. She was going to find these hooligans.

" _I hate you guys_ " 'Tuc' groaned as the laughter continued.

" _Aw sorry man it's just even Skulker doesn't think you're cool. It's okay. I got a good name for you. You ready? Come in Bad Luck Tuc, I repeat Come in Bad Luck Tuc over_ "

A new round of hysterics followed Phantom's transmission.

" _Not cool Danny, not cool,_ "

" _YOU FORGOT TO SAY OVER!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, you managed to spam my inbox with 70 emails in one night, but I really appreciate it XD

I was not expecting this response at all, I was just writing for the fun of it and thought well why not post it for the craic.

So know it's turned into an actual story, but it's like a short story, so it won't be as nearly as long as Changes of Opinion or anything.

This chapter has been beta read by caitgirl1, who has made it readable. You're the best bro. :P (SHE'S AWESOME)

Thanks a lot for all the reviews, favs and follows. (YOU GUYS ARE ALSO AWESOME XD)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

It had been over a week since the last conversation on the Fenton Phone. Maddie was beyond furious, her frustration at not being able to track where the rouge signals were coming from had driven her to extreme lengths. She spent the day patrolling around Amity in the GAV. She had constructed and mounted a satellite onto their family vehicle.

Jack didn't understand why she was taking this so seriously. He found it more amusing than anything. They were learning about ghost behaviour every time the Fenton Phone sparked to life, but Maddie was concerned about catching Phantom more than anything.

He sat at his desk pondering whether or not to reply the next time the signal was received when he heard the tell tale crackle.

" _Phantom to Techno Geek over,"_

There was a pause before Phantom got a disgruntled response.

" _What the hell Danny, I'm trying to sleep here, it's like two o'clock in the morning,"_ the sleepy voice of Techno Geek echoed through the empty lab.

Jack considered calling his wife but decided against it. She was really wound up over this.

" _You wanna prank Sam?"_ Phantom didn't seem at all fazed by the time, his voice was bubbling with excitement.

" _Are you mad?!"_

" _Quite possibly,"_

" _Danny what the hell are you thinking? Pranking Sam? She'll kill you!"_

" _Ah come on Tucker. It's about time we got back at her, you still have bruises from school don't you?"_

" _When you were supposed to sign my face? It's all fine for you and your super healing! I'm going to have bruises for at least a week,"_

" _I'll get you out of that history test,"_ Phantom was good at bargaining. Jack was sure that he had heard that sly tone before.

Hmmm.

" _How?"_

" _The room is full of boxes from the new set of history books isn't it?"_

" _Yeah… Oh I get you. You're sneaky Danny you know that right?"_

" _Yep. Come on hurry up and get dressed. I have a plan,"_

" _Oh no. Your plans suck. If you want my help, we do it my way,"_

" _Hey dipsticks,"_ a new voice joined in.

" _EMBER_!" Phantom yelled overshadowing his companion's cry.

" _I hear you're doing some pranking. I'll tell Sam if you don't let me come too,"_ Jack could sense Ember smirking on the other end.

" _Fine, fine,"_ Phantom conceded sighing.

" _Where did you even get a Fenton Phone anyway?_ " Tucker asked.

" _I nicked it off Skulker. He kept complaining about being called 'Skulkey-wulky' or something. He skulked for ages before hiding out on his island. There's only one person I know who has a death wish. Phantom,"_ Ember said knowingly.

" _It may or may not have been me,"_ Jack could hear Tucker laughing at Phantom's failed attempt at lying.

" _It was totally you,"_

" _It doesn't matter. Right now, at ten past two in the morning, we have to prank Sam,"_ Phantom tried an authoritative tone but faded out at Tucker's and Ember's snickers.

" _Okay whatever you say Captain,"_

" _That's Captain Phantom to you Tucker,"_

" _Shut up dipsticks. What did you have in mind? I could always overshadow her parents or something. Oh can I set her house on fire?"_ Ember offered sounding disturbingly excited.

" _No, no you can not,"_

" _Aw come on Phantom,"_

" _Jesus Christ Ember you're such a pyro,"_

" _At least I'm not a geek,"_ Phantom burst out laughing at Ember's response.

" _Hahah everyone is saying that. Ha sorry man, I just it's-"_

" _Don't even finish it Danny. And I thought you were my friend.."_

" _Kay, we're off topic again. Pranking Sam, that doesn't involve her house going up in flames or overshadowing her parents. I do have a plan, just Tucker doesn't have any faith in my wonderful abilities,"_ Phantom snipped.

Tucker huffed in the background.

" _Well let's hear this oh-so-amazing plan of yours then Phantom. I'm not gonna sit around all night and listen to you two idiots,"_

" _I have water balloons full of semi-permanent pink paint. We hit her window, make sure she's awake and when she opens the window we belt more at her. She won't suspect us as we would usually faze into her room and be invisible. All we need to do is wear dark clothes and stand at the street corner. She'll think it was some jerks with nothing better to do and we'll be in the clear,"_ Phantom sounded pleased with himself and Jack could easily imagine him with his chest puffed out, striking a pose.

He smirked at the image.

" _I'll give you a tenner if it works, cause I doubt you. Every single time you try prank Sam it ends badly. All the time. She has this freaky sixth sense. I'll be surprised if she hasn't figured out by dinner time tomorrow,"_

" _I love your vote of confidence Tucker. It's awe inspiring. You should be a motivational speaker,"_

" _Really Phantom? That's the best you got? How the hell have you survived this long?"_

" _Thanks Ember, really. Fine I'll do it by myself then,"_

" _You wanna watch?"_ Tucker asked.

" _Totally. Bring a camera and some popcorn,"_ Ember snickered.

There was a ten minute pause before the chatter started up again. For a while now Jack was suspicious that Danny's friends were hanging out with Phantom, maybe Danny was as well. He'd disappeared for long periods of time, often coming back filthy with bruises and cuts. When asked Jack always got the same old excuses. He tripped down the stairs, fell on the road. It was worrying.

Jack clipped the Fenton Phone onto his ear and trudged up the basement steps in stealth mode. He really did not want to wake Maddie.

He snuck out the front door, making sure he had keys so he didn't accidentally lock himself out again. That had not been fun.

Jack walked to the Manson's house as fast as he could, while still trying to be stealthy. When he got there he hid behind some bins, hoping his bulky orange frame would be hidden from view.

He waited for a few more minutes before growing impatient. He should have brought some fudge. Jack was about to give up and go home when the Fenton Phone crackled in his ear. He seriously had to fix the interference on these things.

" _Ember can you give me a lift, Danny flew by and ignored me. I have popcorn and the camera so you know…"_

" _Fine Geek, but only because you have popcorn. Haven't had some in ages,"_

" _Ghosts can eat human food?"_ Why the hell would Phantom be asking that? He _is_ a ghost.

Isn't he?

" _Yeah as long as we don't gorge ourselves, otherwise you can get real constipated-"_

" _Okay, okay that's enough I really don't need the mental image thank you very much,"_ Tucker coughed.

" _Hurry up and watch my awesomeness commence,"_

" _Whatever you say Phantom,"_

" _Shut up Ember,"_

" _Just hurry up and do this. I wanna go back to bed,"_

" _Okay, sit back and enjoy the show,"_

Jack grinned as he spotted Phantom in the air, his unearthly glow marking him out from the night sky. There was plenty of moonlight and Jack was worried that he'd be seen.

Phantom was so concentrated on the task at hand, he didn't even notice him. Phantom was carrying a duffle bag, full to the brim with water balloons.

He placed the bag on a nearby roof, taking a particularly large balloon into his hand. He arched his arm back to throw when Sam's window snapped open.

Phantom dropped his balloon in fright. Sam leaned out her window, hose pipe in hand. She sprayed Phantom, catching him right in the face. The force of the water sent him crashing backwards onto the roof.

Bellowing laughter could be heard from Ember and Tucker, as Jack himself struggled to stay silent. Phantom squealed indignantly as he got another face full of what Jack presumed was freezing cold water. His smirk widened when he realised that purple dye was dissolved into the water, dying Phantom a deep neon purple.

Ember and Tucker were in stitches. Jack bit his arm to keep quiet. Wherever Phantom moved, the hose followed.

"SAM AHH STOP SERIOUSLY YOU'RE DYING ME PURPLE!" Phantom screamed. He paused for a second and seemingly remembered that he had the ability to turn intangible.

"That's what you get you bastard!" Sam yelled, ignoring the fact that it was nearly three in the morning.

"How'd you know?" Phantom called defeated. He was covered in purple dye, from head to toe. His pristine white hair was now dripping purple strands.

"Did you forget that I have a Fenton Phone too? I swear to God you are so thick skulled at times!"

"Oh shit I forgot about that,"

" _OH MAN! You plonker Danny HAHAHA ah no, I have a sitch and I think Ember died again. She's curled up on the ground shaking with silent laughter,"_

"Shut up Tucker, you totally knew didn't you?"

He was only met with more laughter and gasps for breath.

Phantom retread back onto his roof, grasping another water balloon. He tried to throw it but was hit with the water again. After two more failed attempts, he grabbed the entire bag and launched it towards Sam's window.

"OH CRAP!" She slammed her window shut as the bag collided into it, the balloons bursting on impact. The front of her house was dripping with bright pink paint.

"Oh you jackass, you've done it now Danny!" Sam growled whipping her window open. Jack did a double take when he realised she had a Fenton Thermos in hand. Phantom didn't see the blue light until it was too late.

Sam shook the Thermos.

"DANNY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

" _HAHAHA OMG I SAID THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!"_ Tucker choked out. He was out of breath from the laughter.

" _TUCKER! HELP! SHE'S GOT ME. I'M SCREWED!"_ The Fenton Phone works from inside the Thermos?

" _Cool the radio still works, even when you're inside the Thermos. Neat,"_

" _That's not helping Tucker,"_

" _Nope Danny it isn't, and I'm not gonna. I like living,"_

" _Tucker! Ember?"_

" _Don't even ask dipstick. This is comedy gold. I can't wait to tell Skulker that a human is better than him. Tucker you send me a copy of this and I'll invade your school for a while. Something about a history test? Always hated those…"_

" _You got yourself a deal,"_

" _Traitor. AH Sam won't stop shaking the Thermos!"_

"DANIEL FENTON YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Phantom. Nearly always seen together, yet Phantom and Fenton have never been seen at the same time. Jack almost choked as his mind furiously processed the information.

And then it suddenly all made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, what's this? An update :O

I'm really sorry about the long wait, but when I got back from Easter Break, my teachers just assaulted us with homework and stuff. I'm going to be really busy for the next few weeks, I have a technology project that's due next Friday, and yeah. Let's just say I have a _lot_ of work to do. My exams are in June, so after that I will be swamped with precious, glorious free time. Aw freeeee timeee.

So yeah, I will probably be able to finish Frequency, but I can't decide if I want to add more yet, but the updates are most likely going to be slow. The only reason why I was able to type this chapter was because there was a miracle and I had very little homework today.

Anyway enough of the blabbing about me.

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS

YOU ROCK

(Also real sorry about not replying to reviews, I just haven't got the time, but I have read them and really, really enjoyed what you all had to say :)

Kindly beta read by the amazing caitgirl1 XD

And now, on to the story!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Jack froze staring as Sam threatened the Thermos, repeatedly shaking the object.

" _Nice Sam, just yell for the entire street to hear. Wait, are you going to kill Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom?"_ The Thermos asked.

"Danny, stop indirectly talking in third person, it's weird," Sam replied, eyeing the metal in her hand.

" _Guys seriously, I think Ember died again,"_

" _Tucker if you don't help me I swear to God I will not stop pranking you for at least a month. And eating your food, blaming it on you when your mom asks,"_

" _NO! My Mom grounded me for ages last time, she kept calling me a pig,"_

"I wouldn't know Tucker, you certainly eat like one,"

" _Thanks Sam, really appreciate it,"_

"Anytime Tuck, anytime," Sam grinned giving the Thermos one last shake before pressing the release button. Danny Phantom was spewed out of it, rubbing his head. The purple dye clung to his hair.

"Aw man Sam, how did you manage to get a hose in your room?" He asked, green eyes shining in the darkness. Jack could see them clearly. The teens continued to chatter, with quite a bit of banter but Jack couldn't keep his mind focused on the conversation.

Sam had yelled Daniel _Fenton_. There was no mistaking it. He was certain that they were the same person, and not Danny being possessed. All the similarities, Danny's failing grades, the injuries.

He shot at his own son.

Jack facepalmed, shame and horror colouring him ashen. How could he and Maddie not have noticed? The odd behaviour had started when… The lab accident!

Something more than just a faulty plug must have happened, Jack remembered how exhausted Danny had looked when telling the story of trying to fix a plug and forgetting to turn off the power supply. He and Maddie had been skeptical, but when they had went down to the lab that night, all the electronics were acting up.

Not to mention the fully functional ghost portal. They had been puzzled, it's not like it could fix itself or anything. Maddie had checked and rechecked the portal over a dozen times trying to figure out what had gone wrong the first time they tried to activate it. She never did figure it out.

Maddie!

How was he going to tell Maddie?

The last week had driven her mad searching for Phantom… Perhaps he shouldn't tell her yet. He needed to talk to Danny first, get the facts straight.

"WILL YOU STUPID TEENAGERS SHUT UP AND GO TO BED ALREADY!" One of the neighbours yelled out their window, not bothering to look properly. Maybe not seeing a ghost at three in the morning was a good thing.

Sam sprayed Phan-Danny with another blast of the hose before shutting her window and presumably going to sleep. Maybe, who knows?

Jack watched fascinated as Danny glided across the sky, retrieving Tucker from a rooftop and depositing him home. Jack wearily stood up, knees cracking.

He lumbered behind Danny, careful to stay out of sight. When he flew into his bedroom, Jack was a hundred percent certain.

His son somehow has awesome ghost powers. And risks his life repeatedly, each day. Fighting ghosts nearly twice his size.

Jack grimaced at that one. Now that he knew what was going on, he could help. He did need a sidekick after all. A ghost that is a ghost hunting sidekick. Oh the irony of that statement.

Maddie insisted that he was her sidekick and not the other way round. He forced to begrudgingly agree, after all, she did offer cookies.

He waited for a few minutes before sneaking inside, or what was considered sneaking for him. Jack crept up the stairs, pausing when he saw a sliver of light from underneath Danny's door. He could hear his son shifting about his room, probably trying to get rid of the dye.

Jack hesitantly walked to the door, standing opposite it with one arm poised to knock. Funny, he never knocked.

 _Knock, knock_

"Danny?"

A surprised thump echoed from the room.

"Dad?"

"Can I come in?" This was really weird.

"Eh yeah, wait, no give me a sec!" A brilliant flash streaked under the door. Whoa.

Cool.

Jack walked in, ignoring the clutter. He couldn't give out to his son for something he did too. Maddie will be horrified at the state of the lab tomorrow.

Danny was sitting on his bed, hair sopping wet, however there was no sign of the dye. His dark hair would conceal it, Sam was clever. Jack grinned at the thought of the failed prank earlier.

"Danny, you do know that it's three in the morning right?" Jack struggled to keep the mirth from showing in his eyes.

"Eh yeah, couldn't em sleep, so I thought, Hey! Let's wash my hair, cause it's eh dirty. Yes, very dirty," Danny fumbled, hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"You know son, you can talk to me or Maddie if something is going on, we are here for you," Jack moved to sit down beside him.

"Going on? No-nothing is going on, eh school's just a little stressful ya know. I'm okay really," Danny frowned, he was suspicious now.

"Are you sure, no problems with bullies, or _ghosts_ or anything?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Danny went from suspicious to terrified the second ghosts were mentioned. Jack wanted to crush him in a hug.

"Dad?" Danny asked fearfully, blue eyes impossibly wide. That's all Jack needed. He pounced on his son, large arms embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sam really got you didn't she?" Jack murmured, spying faint strands of purple clinging to Danny's hair.

Danny's response was muffled but he could make out the very quiet, "You know?"

"What, that my son is an awesome ghost superhero thing with epic ghostly powers?" Jack asked innocently, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Danny relaxed in his grip, and Jack could practically feel the relief. He released his son, placing both hands squarely on his shoulders.

"I'm not mad or anything, but why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.

"I-I was just worried about everything. One of my enemies is human, so if he knew that you knew… It's really complicated. I was scared…"

Jack couldn't help but hug him again.

"Okay Dad seriously, I'm not a teddy bear, can't breathe!"

"Sorry. Do you want to get some midnight fudge?"

"It's not midnight Dad,"

"Shush! What d'ya say? You gotta tell me all about your exciting ghost hunting adventures!"

"Sure, why not. Sam blasted me with freezing cold water, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while," Danny smirked lopsidedly. Jack bounded up from the bed, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Wait Dad, how did you figure it out?"

Jack turned, pointing a finger to the Fenton Phone still attached to his ear.

Danny grimaced, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Jack grinned "Do we want to call Chaos and Techno Geek to join us?"

Danny choked on his own laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody, here's the next update! I hope you enjoy it.

Beware, this has not been beta read, my beta is on holidays. (lucky bastard)

So anyway, I guess if anyone would like a conversation on a particular topic or with certains character involved, I'll see what I can do. Just leave a review? haha lol

Happy reading.

Oh, it's very derp. It seems that everything I write is derp. lol

THANK ALL SO MUCH! The response this story has gotten is amazing and it's so awesome knowing you guys like it. It really means a lot reading reviews and seeing the follow and fave notifications that spam my email XD

You guys rock!

* * *

Maddie woke up with a start, nearly falling off the bed. She blearily scanned her gloomy surroundings, searching for the reason of her interrupted rest.

There it was again.

Muffled static erupted through the room and Maddie scowled realising the perpetrator. A stray Fenton Phone.

Groaning at the irony of the situation (All week she had stayed up late monitoring the lab for signs of Phantom stealing their equipment; and for any signals from the Fenton Phones) that the first time she decided to have a proper break, the very thing she was watching out for would wake her.

Grumbling curses Maddie crawled away from her cosy warm bed and started feeling blindly along the floor looking for infernal device. She was about to give up after five minutes of rummaging around when she heard the static again.

Maddie plucked her phone from the nightstand and switched on the torch function, the powerful LED light blinding her tired eyes. She shoved the phone under the bed and smiled with triumph when she spotted the tell tale green under Jack's side of the bed. Maddie went to the other side and slipped an arm through the dust and whatever else lived under there, grimacing when she felt something soft and gooey.

Eventually her slim fingers brushed against the metal of the Fenton Phone and she dragged it out, stealing herself for the day from she'd clean the bedroom. Maddie really did not want to see what else was growing under her bed. She switched her phone off and cleaned the Fenton Phone with her night-shirt before gingerly placing it in her ear.

" _Klemper give me the Fenton Phone,"_ Of course Phantom would be the first person she'd hear. Maddie frowned, wondering if she was really bothered to get dressed and try track the signal this time. Her mind said yes, her body yelled no.

Deciding to make the most of this opportunity, Maddie climbed back into bed snatching all the covers to herself. Jack was tinkering down in the lab again, so she might as well enjoy the king sized bed.

" _But you're my friend and friends share,"_ Maddie presumed Klemper was the other speaker. He had a thoroughly grating voice.

" _We are not friends, and I am not sharing. I didn't even give you one, where did you get it?"_

" _Technus was giving them out to his friends, so everyone has one and we're all friends! I'm going to give you a big friend hug!"_ Technus, the technological ghost? Thief wait till Maddie got her hands on him.

" _NO! I do not want a friend hug I am no-Ah get off you're beginning to freeze me!"_ Maddie smirked at Phantom's misfortune. She could distinctly hear the sound of ecto-fire.

" _Ow you hurt Klemper!"_

" _You deserved it! Have you ever heard of thing called personal space? And why are you talking in third person, that's my thing,"_ Maddie raised an eyebrow. Ghosts were so strange.

" _Don't leave! Klemper will be all alone,"_

" _Not my problem. Hey Klemper, you're friends with everyone that has a Fenton Phone right?"_

" _Except you because you're a meany,"_

" _Yeah well, Ember has a Fenton Phone, did ya know that? Ember gets quite lonely, so maybe you should be a great friend and go visit her okay?"_ Phantom was a manipulative little bastard, Maddie could practically feel the shit eating grin that was most likely plastered on his face.

" _Wow Phantom, that was underhanded,"_ Skulker, Maddie recognised the voice instantly.

" _Oi, you can not give out to me for being underhanded. You chained me and the Red Huntress together once and gave us no weapons,"_ Phantom retorted. Wait, the Red Huntress? Didn't she hate Phantom with a passion? Maddie tilted her head, maybe she should try organise a meeting with the Huntress, on the grounds

of their shared interest exterminating all things ectoplasmic.

" _Red Huntress and I Phantom, do you even pay attention in school? And Phantom, you count as a weapon,"_

" _Seriously? You're as bad as my sister, and that ain't a good thing. I resent being called a weapon, it hurts my feelings,"_

Phantom has a sister? Maddie quietly snorted at the feelings comment.

" _I hardly think a puny human girl could be compared to the great Skulker,"_

" _Why? Everybody is stealing my thing. Third person is mine. No one else's. Mine. My shtick. Oh, and I am telling her you said that. She's gonna murder you,"_ Maddie was really wondering about the shreds of sanity Phantom had left.

" _I can't be murdered, I'm already dead twit,"_

" _Twit? Really. That's the best you could come up with? Skulker you manage to degrade yourself every day with that amazing vocabulary. Even Tucker knows more insults than you, and he's real techno geek,"_ Maddie's eyes flickered open. Damn she had dozed off and missed the first part of Phantom's sentence. She shook her hands and cracked her knuckles hoping to stay more alert.

" _Just because I do not use vulgar language does not mean I don't know of its existence. I have a brilliant range of vocabulary thank you very much, cretin,"_

" _Cretin? Why Skulker, I believe you're calling me a half-wit. Ironic isn't it simpleton?"_

" _I'm surprised you even know what that means, pest,"_

" _Nope, that's old Skulkey. You know what, you should go and buy a dictionary,"_

" _Don't you dare start calling me that again tallow face,"_

" _Shakespearean insults? Didn't know that you were you ancient and old fashioned Skulks,"_

" _I am not ancient, just mature, unlike you. Stop with the stupid nicknames or I will hunt you down right now and skin you,"_

"That's gross!" Maddie slapped a hand over mouth.

" _Mo-Maddie? Eh where did you get a Fenton Phone?"_ Phantom asked and Maddie could sense Skulker's exasperation.

" _Phantom. Maddie Fenton. Fenton Phone. You practically live in their house,"_ Skulker sighed.

"Phantom does what?!"

" _I'm just go now and eh buy a dictionary for Skulks here, and I'm gonna shut up now and yeah. Bye,"_

" _STOP CALLING ME SKULKS!"_

The connection abruptly cut off and Maddie sat there in the darkness, briefly wondering if she'd dreamt the whole thing. She placed the Fenton Phone on the table and snuggled under the covers. She'd work on interrogating Phantom later.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's the next update.

Thank you all for your awesome support for this story, the reviews, follows and faves is just awesome.

I'm sorry if I hadn't replied to the reviews, a shit ton of stuff has happened the past week and I have not had the time, but I _have_ read them and it's awesome to see what your thoughts are.

Thank you very much caitgirl1 for beta reading at ridiculous hours. LOL

If you're bored, you should totally check out TheGoddessOfWriting, who has an amazing story that's definitely worth reading. (Sabrina Marquéz, the Ghost Thief)

Warning: This chapter is full of fluff.

* * *

Maddie had noticed that something was afoot in the Fenton household. Jack was practically high on a permanent sugar rush it seemed, with the endless energy he had. Maddie had noticed a change in Danny too, he was much more relaxed, like an enormous weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Jazz was incredibly smug, more so than usual.

For the life of her, Maddie could not find out what had happened, even after some probing with each family member, coming up with nothing. In the end, after a few failed attempts of interrogation, Maddie decided that whatever it was couldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

Danny froze Jack's chair leg, rooting the piece of furniture in place. It was tilted at a precarious ninety degree angle as Jack was leaning backwards to reach a vial from a nearby shelf.

"Thanks son," Jack grinned noting the icy substance preventing him from face planting into the floor.

"Why don't you just get a wheelie chair or something?" Danny asked watching Jack reach out again.

"Maddie hates it when I spin on them," Jack replied depositing another vial on his workbench.

"What are you doing?" Danny pointed to the pile of vials that Jack had scavenged from various random places of the lab. Some of the liquids had congealed inside of the vials, while others bubbled.

"Now that I know my son is half ghost, I need to the make the lab a ghost friendly place,"

Danny blanked for a second before smiling. "You don't have to do that Dad, just tell me what I need to watch out for,"

"Nope. Besides this place hasn't been cleaned in ages and I can see what inventions are truly broken and what ones are reacting to you," Jack pulled out a dusty Fenton Finder from under the workbench and aimed directly at Danny.

It beeped diligently " _The ghost is directly ahead, you would have to be blind not to see the ghost"_ it said in its monotone voice.

"Cool, so even when you're normal, that Finder can still detect you," Jack wrote down some notes. They went on like that for a while, testing the accuracy of the inventions and whether they could pick up Danny while he was not actively using any his of ghost powers.

While they worked Jack would blather on about how the inventions worked and telling Danny little tricks he might be able to use to avoid detection. It was nice for once not dreading the inventions.

It was after an hour or so when Danny realised that Jack was totally avoiding the weapons pile on the workbench.

"Dad we can test the weapons you know. I can take a few hits," Danny offered. He had learned how to deflect certain types of ectoblasts and hadn't had the chance to test that trick on his parent's weapons.

"Absolutely not! Danny these could seriously hurt you!" Jack looked horrified. A deep part of Danny felt relieved at the strong reaction. He shamefully feared that this lab clean out would end badly.

"Dad it's okay, I could create a clone-"

Jack cut him off gently. "That's not going to happen, ever. You're some non-sentient creature for lab testing. You may be half ghost, but you're _still_ human as well. You are still a _person_ Danny. Don't you ever forget that," Jack wrapped his arms around him and Danny stood stock still. How long had he wished to hear those words from at least one of his parents?

"Thanks Dad," he choked out, wiping a miniscule tear from his cheek, returning the bone crushing hug.

* * *

They went back down to the lab later on that day, after going out to get ice cream. Danny realised during the crazy RV drive that Jack was quietly drowning in guilt. With that in mind he told Jack all about the Ghost Zone, and how some of the population were weird, quirky and very friendly. The last one had intrigued Jack enough that he asked questions on the subject for at least an hour, Danny having to repeatedly re-freeze their forgotten ice creams.

Danny fidgeted on the spot, deciding to change to Phantom so he could 'pace' in the air.

"No matter how many times I see that, it's never going to lose its awesome factor,"

"Awesome factor?" Danny did a lazy loop-de-loop before hovering in front of Jack.

"You remind of the superhero movies where they have magical transformations or something," Jack tilted his head, with an 'I forgot what it was' face.

"Oh," Danny replied simply. His thoughts churned on what was the best way to tell his father that he didn't blame him. Now that he was really looking out for it, Danny could see the tell tale signs of Jack's discomfort, hidden under all of his cheerfulness.

The tapping of his foot, the hunch of his shoulders.

"Dad, you do know that I'm not angry at you," Danny said deciding to go with the blunt approach.

Jack just stared at him.

"I mean, I can tell, something is eating at you,"

Jack slumped a bit in his chair, eyes drifting to the floor.

"Danny I shot at you, threatened to rip you apart molecule by molecule. I practically _hunted_ you like some mindless animal! I'm a terrible father, a terrible person. I hurt you, my son, my own child," Jack never lifted his head, his voice strained and shaky. It hurt to see Jack like this.

"Personally I don't think you're so bad," Danny smiled when Jack looked up.

"Sure you forget to put the boiler on sometimes, sure your barbecue skills are a little questionable and maybe you dress a bit weird, but you're still my _dad_ , and that's the best thing in the world. Without you, how would I go on those awesome fishing trips, or the crazy road trips in the RV? You fought ghosts to _protect_ me, and Mom and Jazz. Frankly I'd be insulted if you didn't chase down the ghosts that invade Amity, because some of them are _dangerous,_ some of them could _kill_ ,"

"Danny-" Jack began but Danny cut him off.

"I'm not done yet. You weren't hunting ghosts to be cruel, you were hunting them because they could hurt people. I don't need to forgive you or feel angry, because I _know_ your heart was in the right place. And you're not a terrible dad. You never will be," Danny finished his speech, proud of himself for coming up with it on the fly.

Jack blinked, eyes wide and full to the brim with emotion.

Danny hovered forward and hugged him, hoping that Jack would at least say something. The silence was unbearable and heavy. Danny smiled when he felt Jack hug back.

It seemed he was getting a lot of hugs lately.

"Thanks son, " Jack whispered so quietly that Danny nearly missed it.

Suddenly the lab door creaked open and footsteps echoed around the room.

"Danny? Jack?" Maddie called out.

Crap. Danny flickered into invisibility having no time to change form. Jack sat up too quickly and the two of them banged heads.

Danny bit his lip to keep quiet and nearly snickered at the expression on Jack's face. It was a mixture of hand in the cookie jar and the joy of the win at a football game.

It was quite peculiar.

Maddie had noticed it too. "You alright honey?" She asked.

"Yep. I dug out some of the old inventions to check them over and see if I could make some improvements," Jack moved towards the desk almost running into Danny.

"I found a Fenton Phone under our bed last night," Maddie pulled said Fenton Phone out of her pocket. It was faded and dusty.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and that blasted Phantom was yapping away with that annoying hunter ghost," Maddie huffed.

"I am _not_ annoying human!" The sound of a weapon firing up filled the lab and Maddie didn't have time to duck as the shot went off. Fully expecting to be hit, she closed her eyes. Danny shot in front of his parents and put up a shield.

"Skulker seriously, leave them alone and leave _me_ alone!" Danny could distinctly feel the fury radiating from his mother behind him.

Crap.

"What are you doing here Phantom?" She snarled.

"Hey I just saved you, why don't you give out to Skulker too?" Danny glanced around with a puppy dog look on his face. Jack almost burst out laughing while Maddie just glowered.

"Get out of my house, the _both_ of you!" Maddie was steaming with anger.

"Yes ma'am," Danny obediently saluted his mother, which earned him a withering glare before he fired off some ectoblasts at Skulker. All of them hit their mark and Danny raced off, not before grabbing a Fenton Phone. He phased through the ceiling sighing when he heard the familiar sound of a jet pack following suit.

* * *

"To be honest, I don't think I'm bothered to go after them," Jack admitted as he saw Maddie getting a weapon.

"But Jack they could harm people," Maddie replied, unsure at Jack's hesitation.

"Well Skulker shows no interest in humans, he's always after Phantom, and I think Phantom won't do any damage with Skulker on his tail. Maybe we could observe them and try learn a little more on ghost behaviour? Jack suggested. He may have terrible aim, but Maddie certainly didn't.

"Hmm, yes, we could give that a go I suppose," Maddie went off to get a camera and Jack did the same, sneaking a Fenton Phone into his ear.

" _Skulker. Piss off. You are becoming more annoying than the Box Ghost, and that's not something to be proud of!_ " Danny groaned, his voice displaying his exasperation.

" _This is what you get for calling me by stupid nicknames,_ " Skulker replied. Jack could hear the sounds of ecto fire in the background. He hoped that Danny wouldn't get hurt. It stung that Jack couldn't help him. As he said, his aim was horrible, he might even accidentally hit Danny, and if he attacked, so would Maddie.

Her accuracy was deadly.

Jack grabbed a camera and followed his wife upstairs.

" _Phantom stop hiding and fight me like a man,"_ Skulker growled over the line.

" _Says the one who uses a giant metal suit to fight for him,"_ Danny snarked back.

Jack smirked at his son's confident banter and ran outside, the Fenton Finder in hand.

It beeped and showed the location of two specters. The one zooming about, Jack presumed it was Skulker. The other blip was still and hadn't moved an inch.

Maddie went off in the direction of Skulker, while Jack started to move in on the stationary blip.

He wanted to see where Danny was hiding, Skulker was furious at this stage being unable to find him.

" _What's wrong with ya Skulks, your favourite tracker not working for ya?"_ Danny had adopted an annoying sing song tone.

" _Phantom! What were you doing to my equipment?"_ Skulker bellowed. Jack flinched at the ghost's volume.

" _Now, now Skulker, shouting is going to get you nowhere,_ " Danny admonished and Jack couldn't help but snicker.

" _Oh, hey da-Jack. Is Maddie listening in too?"_

" _Nope son,"_ Jack smirked at Danny's antics.

" _Son? You mean Phantom finally had the balls to tell his own parents that he has been fighting ghosts all of this time?"_ Skulker sounded shocked. Jack could hear Danny huffing indinalty.

" _At least I have the balls to fight you without any weapons or armour,"_

" _You use the thermos,"_ Skulker pointed out.

"The thermos is a method of capture that causes no harm, meaning it is not a weapon," Jack cut in.

" _Yes, so there. Thanks Dad!"_ Danny laughed at Skulker's growl.

Jack stared intently into the Fenton Finder. The blip still had not moved and Jack was determined to sneak up on Danny.

Jack got strange looks as he crept around Amity, his sole attention on the Fenton Finder.

The device began to beep with urgency as Jack got closer and he turned the volume down. He was in the town square, the mayor's office was just in front of him.

And so was the signal.

Jack smirked at Danny's choice of hiding place. He was literally on top of the mayor's office, most likely sitting on the roof.

"Danny what a hiding spot you have!" Jack snickered. Vlad had no idea that a ghost was so close to him.

" _Well don't give me away or anything,"_ Danny replied.

" _I will find you Ghost Child,"_ Skulker grumbled. Jack could almost feel Danny's cocky smirk through the line.

" _I think you should be the one running Skulker. I am coming to shove your metal ass back into the Zone,"_

Jack frowned when the blip shot off. It seemed it was on top of another signature. There was three signatures.

"Danny there must be another ghost, watch yourself!" Jack warned. Was Vlad in danger?

" _Where is it?"_ Danny asked

"In Vlad's office," Jack felt like his heart was in his throat.

" _Oh, eh well I wouldn't worry about that too much…"_

"Danny! What if Vlad's being attacked?"

Skulker's bellowing laughter flooded the line. " _Hahah You didn't tell him yet?_

"Tell me what?" Jack was not amused.

" _Emm, well you see.."_

" _Just spit it out Phantom you buffoon. Vlad Masters is a halfa too, Vlad Plasmius!_

"What!"


End file.
